


The Healing Power Of Love

by flickawhip



Category: Global Force Wrestling | Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Stephanie visits a broken Dixie...RP Fic.





	The Healing Power Of Love

Dixie Carter was in pain. She knew why, she had been crazy enough to let Bully Ray put her through a table. She was hurt, her back had been bruised and, when she had finally submitted to a scan, she had found she had a broken back. She was slowly beginning to heal. Her husband had left her alone for the year, choosing to take the kids away from her and she had not bothered to put up a fight. She didn't care. She just needed to rest. Still, she was lonely. Ethan had visited her once, seen how lonely she was and called for her only close friend, Stephanie. He had said nothing about it to his Auntie. He knew she would be pleased to see her. He had moved to let Stephanie in. 

"She's upstairs."

Stephanie smiled nodded and moved up stairs. She knocked on the bedroom door.

"Dixie..."

She purred seductively.

"Guess who."

"Steph?"

Dixie had spoken softly, questioningly. Stephanie smiled and walked into the room.

"Hey sexy lady..."

She purred as she closed the door behind her slowly and lent against it. 

"How did you... Did Ethan call you?"

Stephanie smiled.

"Do you really want me to answer that......or would you rather I start doing the Strip-tease?"

"Option... 2?"

Stephanie smiled and she walked up onto the bed she then stood astride Dixie's body and began to gyrate sexily in her tight business suit and rubbing her body in a very sexual manner. Dixie smiled and settled back to watch. Stephanie continued her sexual movements and soon began discarding items of her clothing.... Soon she was left in just her black lace underwear and her black stockings. Dixie smiled. 

"You are such a sexy girl..."

Stephanie smiled and unhooked her bra and let it fall into Dixie's lap. Dixie smiled, moving to pick the bra up, deliberately sniffing it. Stephanie smirked and began toying with her knickers acting like she was about to remove them and then not, pulling them down slightly to give Dixie a brief peek of her 'landing strip' before pulling them back up again.

"Stop teasing me Steph..."

Stephanie smirked.

"I've not even begun to tease..."

She purred as she slid her knickers down and began gyrating her hips in front of Dixie's face. Dixie purred happily. Stephanie smirked.

"Stick your tongue out and put your hands behind your head...."

Dixie quickly obeyed. Stephanie smiled and began arching and un-arching her back as well as moving her hips back and forth. The result was that her pussy would be pushed onto Dixie's tongue and then withdrawn again before the movement was repeated allowing Dixie a taste of Steph before she withdrew to a few moments later push herself back on to Dixie. Dixie had murred softly. Stephanie murred back and kept up her motions. Dixie mewed softly, doing her best to please her. Stephanie began to hold herself on Dixie's tongue for longer periods. Dixie purred, waiting permission to do her own work. 

"Like how I taste baby?"

Stephanie purred as she pulled her hips away again. 

"Mmmmhmmm.."

"Soooo want to move on to the 'Main course' ?"

"Yes please."

Stephanie smirked.

"Okay then here it is."

She thrust her hips in Dixie's face pushing her pussy as much into Dixie's mouth as she could. Dixie murred and quickly went to work. Stephanie was soon mewling. Dixie quickly upped her pace. Stephanie quickly came apart.


End file.
